


qui se languit d'amour

by Offing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Scars, Sick Will, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offing/pseuds/Offing
Summary: Will is sick and Hannibal feels obligated to stay in bed with him all day.





	

Hannibal awoke with a start to the jerk of the bed frame as his husband scurried out of their bed and dashed into their adjoining bathroom. Unable to follow Will's form in the dark, Hannibal flipped on the lamp on his bedside table. He moaned quietly and squinted his eyes as they were assaulted with light. He lay there for a few seconds, blinking, waiting for his eyes to adjust before rolling out of bed. He shivered as his feet touched the ground, the cool hardwood floor a stark contrast from the comfort of their warm bed. Hannibal closed the gap between himself and the doorway in a few flowing strides.  

Will was crouched in front of the toilet, emptying all his stomach's contents into it. 

"Will?" He asked, and Will weakly looked over his shoulder before turning to rest his hands back on the toilet, his head resting on his arm. 

 Hannibal carefully walked over to Will, as if not to startle a scared animal, and squatted down next to him, resting a hand at the small of his back. Will heaved again and Hannibal ran his hand soothingly up and down his back. Will leaned into him and Hannibal entangled his arms around Will's sweat-soaked form, pulling him to his chest, a hand moving up to brush Will's forehead, his thumb swiping over the very scar he had once intended to be a fatal wound. 

"You're burning up." Hannibal whispered, placing a chaste kiss to Will's forehead. 

"I'm freezing." Will responded weakly. And Hannibal nodded in response. They sat like that for a few moments, Will basking in Hannibal’s body heat, Hannibal lightly running his fingers through Will’s dampened hair. 

"Do you believe you are alright?" He asks quietly, concerned. The only response he gets is a quiet moan from Will, but he understands all the same. Hannibal quietly stands up, carefully picking up Will in the process. 

"I can walk myself." Will grunts, his voice has a hint of protest, but he presses his head into Hannibal's chest and relaxes into his arms. Hannibal only hums in recognition, cradling Will to his chest as he navigates them out of the bathroom. 

He's mindful of Will's head as he maneuvers him through the doorway and to their king sized bed. Will whimpers as Hannibal lies him down on top of the covers. 

"One moment, darling." Hannibal says before disappearing into their walk-in closet. In moments he reappears with a dry shirt for Will. He helps Will out of his wet shirt, Will obediently holding his arms up for him so Hannibal can easily pull it off. A faint smile crosses Hannibal's lips as Will lifts his head to free his nose from the hold of neck, head getting caught for a moment. 

Once Will has on dry clothing, Hannibal helps him back under the covers. He crawls onto the other side of the bed and Will instantly inches closer. Hannibal flips the light off before pulling Will’s shivering form to his chest. Will groans quietly at the movement and bumps his nose against Hannibal's chest, breathing in his scent, knowing he is safe as long as Hannibal has his arms around him. The two men cling to each other like a lifeline, the darkness consuming them. 

Safe; their perfect, concealed darkness. 

The next morning, Hannibal awakes to light streaming through the window. It seems to surpass him entirely and land on Will's skin. For a moment he holds Will tightly to his chest, taking in the gorgeous man who had further wrapped himself around Hannibal during the night. Moving proves difficult so Hannibal opts to lie in bed awhile longer, not wanting to wake Will.  

Eventually, he somehow maneuvers his way out of Will's grasp and carefully slips out of their room to make chicken noodle soup. He returns with a hot bowl which he sets on the nightstand before taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Will, who had shifted to wrap himself around a pillow since his departure. 

Hannibal had never really noticed how Will would cling to anything until after the fall. If he was relaxing somewhere he could count on Will to be curled up next to him, enjoying the comfort and body heat Hannibal provided. Not that Hannibal minded much, it was nice to have someone to bare himself to, someone he could show every part of himself without consequence. 

 Will looks peaceful in his sleep, hair tousled and face buried in his pillow. Hannibal runs a hand through Will’s hair. 

“Will, darling.”   

Will makes a small noise, but makes no move to lift his head. 

“Will.” Hannibal says, a little more firmly this time, still running his hand through Will’s hair. Will turns his head slightly, nose crinkling at the first whiff of the soup, his stomach lurching with the slightest thought of food. 

“Feeling any better?” Hannibal asks, stroking Will’s head.  

Will lies there for a second. “Slightly, but not quite.” He finally responds, his voice barely a rasp. A pause, then, “Soup?” 

“Chicken noodle.” Hannibal responds, “I know you don’t feel like it, but you must eat something.” 

Will nods and weakly attempts to sit up, Hannibal helps him up and adjusts the pillows behind his back to prop him up. He helps Will eat quietly, then leaves again to clean up what Will didn't eat after helping him get comfortable. 

"I'll be back in a moment, Mano meilė." Hannibal whispers. 

When he returns, Will is nearly asleep. Hannibal climbs into bed behind him, pulling Will's back to his own chest, placing a kiss on the scar on his shoulder, one of the few he didn't have the pleasure of placing there. Will hums and relaxes further into Hannibal's chest. Hannibal runs his fingers through Will's hair in an attempt to lull him to sleep. 

He breaches the restrictions of Will's shirt to rub his fingers lightly over the scar on Will's abdomen. Will whimpers quietly and pushes himself back against Hannibal, the sensation relaxing him in some strange way. 

When Will finally did fall asleep, Hannibal lie there quietly, more feeling than watching the rise and fall of Will's chest. He was transfixed by everything about the other man. He buried his nose in Will's neck and inhaled his scent, letting his eyes flutter shut and his forehead rest on the back of Will's neck. Will was a treasure he wanted to keep forever, one he had found the key to, but had not yet discovered all its contents. He wanted to know every inch of him and consume him in every way short of the actual act. His immaculate self-control never failing where Will was concerned. He would protect this man from the darker part of himself, and anything else that threatened him. This man was his and Hannibal was determined to give him everything he could provide. For better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in a while and my first Hannigram fic. I hope you lovelies enjoyed it! It is not beta read so I apologize for any errors you may have found. Don't be afraid to shoot me a message if you find any significant errors, I'll be happy to make changes!


End file.
